The present invention relates to an endless magnetic tape loop and a device for recording and/or reading the tape contained in it.
A cartridge is known in which an endless loop of magnetic tape is wound onto two rewind rollers which are coplanar and mounted on a single support plate. In this cartridge a coil of tape which connects an internal coil with an external coil of tape by means of a loop, is taken from the group of coils and wound onto a pair of guide rollers. The rollers which revolve, are mounted on the same support plate as the cartridge, and have their axes of rotation lying on a plane parallel to that on which the two rewind rollers are placed.
In this cartridge, in order to pass from the innermost to the outermost coil to cross the group of coils and wind itself onto the guide rollers, the magnetic tape must be rotated at an angle of 90.degree. with respect to itself. Thus, while crossing the group of coils, the tape rubs one of its surfaces against the edges of the coils beneath it in such a way that it is subject to considerable wear and tear. Moreover, since the guide rollers are placed on a plane parallel to that of the rewind rollers, the overall dimensions of the cartridge is notably larger than those of the tape coil group.